Viva agree, now showing the NBA and PBA games
March 24, 2013 The largest volume of local programming is put out by the country's two top-ranking networks, ABS-CBN and GMA, who target the mass market audience. The other networks are less prolific in their output and offer a mix of local and foreign canned programmes. Recently however, because locally produced programmes are attracting more advertising revenue, there has been a resurgence of interest in local production. IBC's commitment to be more competitive in the industry. IBC-13's immediate goal is to be number 3. Viva chairman and CEO Vic de Rosario , Jr. said, that the strengthening of IBC-13 is that it bringing together with the superstars of local sports with the Philippine stars in TV and movies. As the local version of Hollywood meets the NBA. Hence, for the first time ever, the like of basketball icons like the NBA stars LeBron James, Kobe Bryant, Michael Jordan and Kevin Durant, and PBA stars like Robert Jaworski, James Yap, Chot Reyes, Jason Castro, Mark Pingris, Mark Caguioa, Norman Black and Wesley Gonzales will now join hand with Viva stars like a singing champion Anja Aguilar, AJ Muhlach, Nadine Lustre, Mario Maurer, Jake Cuenca and Cristine Reyes in a series of promotional effors for the new sports programming with Viva-TV. One thing Viva-TV has going for it is the mass audience of local TV viewers, fans of the sports programming for Viva Sports and now build by expanding into a new homegrown shows, that of local entertainment by produced by IBC whose formats have a proven track record of success. The PBA board approved the deal during a board meeting. Viva has gained following as a sports TV station, beaming such popular events as the NBA and several mega boxing bouts including all of Pacquiao’s past and future fights in various channels. It also operates entertainment channels such as Pinoy Box Office, Viva Channel and Pinoy Extreme. Viva-TV's banner shows will continue to be its sports programs, having more sports events and live sports coverage on IBC with the popularity basketball tournaments for the National Basketball Association (NBA) and the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA), the boxing matches like Manny Pacquiao, Erik Morales and the filipino flash Nonito Donaire for all boxing aficionados like boxing championships, and recently the live coevrage of the Southeast Asian Games and the Olympic Games in a coverage's quality in the sports program lineup which holds the rights to the two of the popular basketball franchise. A check with the engineers of IBC-13 showed that among its seven stations, Manila had a strong signal to reaching the number 3 position. It has a brand new 60-kilowatt Harris Transmitter is operating at just over 20kw with its antenna system. IBC Cebu and Davao have 5kw transmitters, Cagayan de Oro 1kw, Iloilo 400-kilowatts and Laoag a mere 100-kilowatts with a weak relay station in Baguio City as the government pursues the privatization of the state-run media company. As for Viva within commercials, it is a blocktimer on IBC, Viva-TV runs all the primetime Kapinoy shows on IBC. IBC's aggressive on marketing itself with all these new Viva programs to rival the leading networks. Viva-TV shows that audiences tune in to IBC for surprising that the station promotes through network plugs because it is the highest rating and its best performing asset when households and offices literally in Winx Club, the trend-setting animated phenomenal for fairies and Rosalinda, the Mexican telenovela whose star even enjoyed an audience with the president. A new CEO and chairman Vic del Rosario, Jr. put up Viva-TV on IBC for the sports and entertainment programming with the NBA and PBA are the flagship programs, will also improve its signal in the provinces. He said that Sports Radio 918, also owned by the government, is "a possibility." The new dose of the NBA games in store for the sports fans of the popular basketball entertainment on free TV following the recent contract together with Viva Sports and IBC-13 with a powerhouse line-up of brand new shows aims to increase the revenues, net profit and income with the world-class, quality, popular, top-rating and award-winning homegrown programming during the primetime slot. The government-owned IBC-13 will be the station carrier of the PBA games, which will be aired on primetime on Wednesdays, Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays to cater more to the C-D-E classes of the society. We feel that IBC-13 is the best TV network from channels 2 and 7 to cover the PBA. The new partnership will now have a total of two games being aired every weekend on IBC-13 on primetime every Saturday at 10:00am and on daytime Sunday at 12:00nn (an alternative to the Sunday musical variety shows by competitors ASAP and Party Pilipinas), which is the home to L.A. Lakers, Atlanta Hawks, Boston Celtics, Aklahoma City Thunder, Dallas Mavericks, Chicago Bulls, Denver Nuggets, Miami Heat, New York Knicks, Toronto Raptors, Cleveland Cavaliers, the Orlando Magic, the Washington Wizards, the Brooklyn Nets, the Indiana Pacers, Milwaukee Bucks, the Philadelphia 76ers, the Golden State Warriors, Portland Trail Blazers, the L.A. Clippers, Phoenix Suns, Houston Rockets, Memphis Grizzles and New Orleans Hornets, including the Pre-Season, Regular Season, NBA Playoffs and NBA Finals. Solar Sports on the other hand, will still showing 7-8 regular NBA fares on cable throught Basketball TV and on free TV broadcaster with ABS-CBN and Studio 23. Meanwhile, the PBA games has got to be their number one source of income on Viva Sports in a blocktimer of IBC. Compromise the PBA, and they might compromise their own revenue holder of the PBA's television franchise. In the same meeting, Viva Sports’ proposal of the PBA playdates to the four-times-a-week games. PBA will now hold a one game to be held on Wednesdays to Fridays starting at 8:00pm-9:30pm (beaten than Juan dela Cruz and Indio and on Saturdays at 4:00pm, and also the regular double-header of a two games held on Sundays at 3:30pm (going against The Buzz and H.O.T TV), including the the Rookie Draft, the Philippine Cup, the Commissioners' Cup and the Governors' Cup. Another source said one-game weekday matches may not sit well with the PBA fans, even if these games feature crowd favorites, like Barangay Ginebral San Miguel, San Mig Coffee Mixers, Barako Bull Energy Cola, Meralco Bolts, Milo Energy Drink, Petron Blaze Boosters, Air21 Express, Rain or Shine Elasto Painters, Alaska Aces, Talk N' Text Tropang Texters and GlobalPort Batang Pier watching favorite teams in action, and also topped with live guest performances from your favorite Viva stars. On Wednesdays to Fridays, the games will be at the Mall or Asia Arena and on Saturdays and Sundays, will be at the Smart Araneta Coliseum. A new ticket rates during Wednesdays to Fridays will slashed to the rates with the Cuneta Astrodome, Makati Coliseum and Philsports Arena for their own location at the time with the PBA beaten than primetime shows from Channel 2 and 7 while a broadcast the games in IBC’s primetime block renamed Viva-TV, continue to cover the season, saying that IBC and Viva will now have a sports programs. The changes, Viva Sports said, counteract the growing opposition posted by soap operas and game shows being aired by other networks during the nightcap of the league's usual doubleheader. Also, the single game days are projected to help boost Channel 13's own game shows produced by IBC. PBA tickets range from P150 to P350 while venue rentals vary from P20,000 to P35,000 or a percentage of the gate, whichever is higher. In IBC-13 shows, with the hit phenomenal cartoons Winx Club, hit anime Cyborg Kurochan, Rosalinda, My Daughter the Flower, top-rating game shows like Who Wants to be a Millionaire and The Weakest Link for the million-peso prize and the singing reality search show Born to be a Star for the singing star fans. Those shows help bring in the money for IBC-13 with the revenues and income will now put the NBA and PBA in the Viva-TV primetime lineup on Channel 13 by the government sequestered station. Viva-TV once again be seen on the Kapinoy network IBC in the local networks; for the first time in the history of television that the NBA and PBA games are in the same station. Other sponsors included Alaska, MILO, Pharex, McDonald’s, Microtel Hotel, Molten, Selecta Oreo Ice Cream and Selecta Mrs. Fields Chocolate Chip Cookies, Outlast Batteries, and Globe Prepaid.